


No seu aniversário

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphrodite is a romantic partner, Fluffy things, Friendship, M/M, Some swearing because is Deathmask, There is a song, birthday fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos os anos, Afrodite tenta fazer uma surpresa para Máscara da Morte em seu aniversário. Este ano ele vai conseguir surpreender o Mozão?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No seu aniversário

**NO SEU ANIVERSÁRIO...**

Carlo acordou na casa de Peixes, sentindo o cheiro do café. Era dia 24, seu aniversário, mas por incrível que pareça, a semana foi tranqüila, não houve agitação disfarçada nenhuma, nenhuma agonia nem ansiedade por parte de Afrodite...

 

Levantou-se, tomou banho, esperou a bandeja, Afrodite a trouxe normalmente, sem nada demais, queijo, frutas, suco, café, torradas, uma rosa fresca. Cumprimentou o marido com carinho “Ah, meu amor, feliz aniversário...”, tomaram café, fizeram amor, tudo na rotina do dia-a-dia. O alarme começou a disparar na mente de Máscara da Morte.

 

-Vão me aprontar alguma...

 

Durante a manhã, as ligações da família na Itália, dos amigos do Santuário, o almoço com comida italiana no capricho e nada demais.

 

-Será possível?

 

Depois do almoço, Afrodite se sentou ao computador e nem tinha mexido na máquina dez minutos, deu um grito!

 

-Que foi, Mozinho?

 

-VIRUS, VIRUS, Mozão. Minha maquininha tão bonitinha, infectada...

 

-Chiliquento. Deixa que eu dou um jeito...

 

Só que era um daqueles fodidos mesmo. Duas horas depois, Carlo já estava pensando em tirar a cabeça de quem criou o sistema operacional, quem criou o vírus e até do Afrodite, que clicou em algo que não devia. Mas dando um suspiro de tirar tudo do fundo da alma, continuou a mexer, com a convicção de que ele venceria. Nem notou as horas passando, disposto a vencer o desafio... De repente, já era final de tarde, Afrodite tinha passado o dia na casa de Peixes, cuidando do jardim, depois das unhas, arrulhando com os gatos, de vez em quando passando por ele pra verificar os progressos... Trouxe café, água, umas bolachinhas...

 

Com muito custo, suor e xingo, a máquina estava limpa. Carlo deu um tapa na testa de Afrodite “Mais cuidado na próxima, patzo” e foi tomar um banho, pra relaxar. Olhou pro relógio, seis horas e nada de festa, de ninguém tomar iniciativa... Seria possível?

 

Afrodite entrou no banheiro para compartilharem do banho, junho na Grécia é um mês muito quente, já. Abraçando seu Mozão pela frente, foi esfregando a nuca, suas costas morenas, abaixo da cintura, apertando a bunda durinha, provocando, até conseguir o que queria (nem precisava tanto...).

 

-Planos pra hoje à noite? – sussurrou Carlo ao seu ouvido.

 

-Caminhar um pouco na praia agora? Ta uma noite tão linda... A lua ta minguante, as estrelas brilham bem mais...

 

Não era o que o outro esperava, mas também parecia bom. Afrodite colocou uma camiseta regata e bermuda jeans, seus chinelos de couro. Carlo colocou uma calça branca solta, camiseta regata também e sandálias. Tiraram os calçados ao chegar na orla e caminharam, mãos e corações entrelaçados, parando de quando em quando para se abraçarem ou trocarem um beijo, no simples e doce namoro de quem compartilha uma vida.

 

Na volta, Afrodite não quis subir até Peixes, preferindo dormir em Câncer. Carlo sorriu “É agora!” Mas a casa estava vazia. Ele não se conformava com aquilo. Cadê a festa, cadê o povo fazendo ele pagar o mico de todo ano, cadê tudo?

 

Afrodite puxou-o para o sofá, Carlo resmungou:

 

-No, no... to faminto... será que tem comida na geladeira?

 

-Tem sim, chato. Mas senta aqui um pouquinho comigo... já, já, a gente come... – e ligou a TV, acionando o DVD player ao mesmo tempo.

 

Máscara da Morte já ia reclamar, quando na tela da TV apareceu Milo, mostrando a língua pra câmera.

 

-Se você está vendo isso, Carlo chato, é porque eu já não estou mais com você e...

 

-HEH, MILÔ! – se ouviu a voz de Camus, com certeza quem estava segurando a câmera.

 

-Desculpa, Camye... mas todo mundo diz isso nos filmes... eu não resisti...Tá, tá, de novo... Carlo chato, este ano, resolvemos te surpreender... E não vamos fazer nada daquilo que você está acostumado...

 

Camus virou o foco para Aioros, que sorriu, dando tchauzinho:

 

-Sim! Não vai ter bolo, nem parabéns, pagação de mico, nada, nada.

 

Shura virou a câmera pra si:

 

-Se ferrou, _hermano_! A uma hora dessas você já passou o dia correndo atrás de um vírus que eu coloquei no computador do Afrodite... nada que fudesse muito com a máquina do veadinho, mas que te manteve o dia inteiro com a mente noutro lugar... Gostou do trampo, veio?

 

- _Figlios duma puttana_! – Apertou Afrodite, que meio que gemeu, meio que riu. Mas tinha mais ainda...

 

-Amanhã, vamos fazer um almoço em casa – Mu entrou na frente. – Vamos comemorar o aniversário de casamento do Shura. Você está convidado, claro. Mas hoje, o dia é só seu e do Afrodite.

 

-Os presentes e o jantar especial estarão lhe esperando na cozinha... Foi por isso que o Shura pôs o vírus no seu computador. Com a mente voltada para o desafio, você nem percebeu a movimentação aqui embaixo... – riu Saga.

 

-Mas, como somos um povo que não pode deixar as datas passarem em branco sem trilha sonora... – advertiu Shaka.

 

-VAMOS CANTAR UMA MÚSICA MELA CUECA!! – gritaram Shura e Milo, fazendo pose de “final de Moulin Rouge”

 

A câmera balançou um pouco, sinal que Camus riu.

 

Carlo também riu, mas Afrodite já estava com os olhos úmidos. Sabendo quão sensível era seu Mozinho, Mozão se acomodou melhor no sofá e ajeitou-o no peito. E ouviu, gostosamente embalado, a música que seu amor escolheu aquele ano...

 

If I had to live my life without you near me

_Se eu tivesse que viver minha vida sem você por perto_

The days would all be empty

_Os dias seriam bem vazios_

The nights would seem so long

_As noites pareceriam tão longas_

With you I see forever oh so clearly

_Com você eu vejo sempre oh tão claramente_

I might have been in love before

_É possivel que eu nunca estive apaixonado antes_

But it never felt this strong

_Mas nunca senti algo tão forte_

Our dreams are young and we both know

_Nossos sonhos são novos e nós sabemos_

They’ll take us where we want to go

_Eles nos levarão aonde queremos ir_

Hold me now, touch me now

_Me abrace agora, me toque agora_

I don’t want to live without you

_Eu não quero viver sem você..._

Como sempre acontecia nessas horas, Carlo começou a pensar na vida a dois... Nos tiques de Afrodite, nos pequenos gestos, como o café da manhã na cama, desde depois da lua de mel... dos anéis em todos os dedos, menos no anular, em que ele só usava a aliança de casado... Em como ele cantava o tempo todo, em diversas línguas, trocando a letra original da canção às vezes, suas versões debochadas e maliciosas... E quando dançava, brincando ou sensualmente...

 

Nothing is gonna change my love for you

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você_

You ought to know by now how much I love you

_Você deve saber desde já o quanto te amo_

One thing you can be sure of

_De uma coisa pode estar certo_

I’ll never ask for more than your love

_Eu nunca pedirei por nada mais do que o seu amor_

Nothing is gonna change my love for you

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você_

You ought to know by now how much I love you

_Você deve saber desde já o quanto eu te amo_

The world may change my whole life through

_O mundo pode mudar minha vida inteira_

But nothing’s gonna change my love for you

_Mas nada vai mudar meu amor por você..._

Os rapazes terminaram a música, gritando FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, RABUGENTO!! E erguendo taças de champanhe. Os olhos azuis-piscinas se voltaram para ele, que sorriu e beijou o nariz do dono deles...

 

-Danadinho... me levou na conversa o dia inteiro...

 

-Não ficou bravo? Eu queria uma festa de acordo, mesmo sabendo que não seria surpresa, mas o Aioros e o Shura armaram tudo isso...

 

-Ficou diferente... Eu gostei... Cadê a mesa? E meus presentes...

 

-Aqui, vem ver...

 

Na cozinha de Câncer, a mesa arrumada, toalha vermelha em baixo, marfim por cima, com dois castiçais. Os presentes em volta, a comida na panela elétrica cheirando divinamente...

 

- _Paella_?

 

-A Sukhi que fez, não foi a mãe do Shura, não ta carregada na pimenta... – riu Afrodite. – É o presente dela pra você.

 

-Você quem escolheu a música?

 

-Foi... quem mais é tão bobamente romântico?

 

-Por causa de ser um bobo romântico, que adora músicas “ que dão coma glicêmico em não diabéticos” que eu te amo... Dava pra por a música enquanto jantamos?

 

Afrodite sorriu, o brilho de alegria dispensando as velas do castiçal e foi procurar a música. Carlo, sozinho, suspirou. Certas pequenas coisas fazem a vida valer muito a pena. E ele agradeceria eternamente por todas elas...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pausa no Arraial para uma fic de aniversario para o meu Mozão!! Agradeço ao George Benson por ter feito uma letra e música tão lindas (e melosas) quanto este NOTHING’S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU... Feliz Aniversário, meu italiano lindo, de Câncer, tudo de bom, mozão do meu mozinho... 24/06/2006.


End file.
